DJ Clover
DJ Clover is a wind unit, who made her debut in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit in the DJ batch. She then appared in all the other games. She received a 6-Star version in GW's Valentine's Day Update, called "Chocolate Clover". She was created by Luni. Story **WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!** Gacha World DJ Clover appears for the first time in the last stage of the first act in the chapter of Vinyl City, after separating the Gacha Summoner and Ellie from DJ Lyte. She will ask the protagonist to work for DJ X, something to which the fairy will be very upset, saying that they would never work with delinquents like them. At this point, DJ Clover introduces herself to the two, adding that things are not exactly as they think. At that point Ellie is forced to accept, hoping to find out more about Vinyl City and to save DJ Lyte. During the walk, Ellie asks Clover what they're going to do with the Ultimate Record, but she remains elusive about the matter, saying she's just following orders. The fairy then also asks what motivates X to want their help and Clover replies that they have detected a strong energy coming from the two, even deducing that they did not belong to the world of Vinyl City. Clover will then say that it will be the Gacha Summoner him-/herself who has to fulfill the request for X, as only those who haven't heard the corrupted music of Vinyl City are able to control the Ultimate Record. Ellie then volunteered to do the task, but Clover cuts out by saying that she is too small. The conversation is then interrupted by thugs looking for the Ultimate Record, which Ellie sees as a perfect opportunity for an escape, but Clover, having heard the words of the fairy, replies that any attempt to escape would be useless, as her goggles have a tracing function. When the three are within walking distance of X's hideout, Clover begins to explain how the two should proceed once she has handed over to her boss the Ultimate Record fragment taken by DJ Lyte. The fairy then asks what would happen if they refused to cooperate, but Clover replied that it would not be a problem because the crew has a Mixgear able to hypnotize anyone. Ellie again advises the Gacha Summoner to try to escape, but Clover hears the conversation yet again, threatening to use the power of her Mixgear against them if they did not do as ordered. Clover will then bring the two protagonists to DJ X, who will impose on Gacha Summoner to help him destroy Vinyl City's music. She will then accompany X and the 2 protagonists to the laboratory, which will be found on fire. DJ X then starts to go crazy and becomes hasty about the proceedurs of the plan, which is worries the girl a lot, who tries to calm her boss in vain. When X, in an act of madness, tries to use the Ultimate Record himself, Clover desperately tries to stop him, but fails, disappearing into thin air because of the corrupt power of the incomplete relic. She will appear again after the defeat of DJ Phantom and the disappearence of the corruption from Vinyl City. She helps to make Phantom understand what actually happened when he came playing his music in the city, saying that everyone loved and supported his music, and that he also inspireded many people to start DJing. Before the two protagonists leave for the next world, Clover kindly thanks the two for all the given help. She will then appear only after the Gacha Summoner has managed to defeat RNG Goddess Ellie, while she apologizes for the past given troubles and thanks the fairy with the other DJs as a "last farewell". DJ Clover's lore from Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei':'' "DJ Clover is a girl whom was with her older brother in her early years, until separated due to illegal Mixgear attacks in a certain location, the debris separating them like a large wall being now known as the Great Boundary in the city, used to separate the entire city into two sections years later being a gateway between two sections through the use of rail transportation powered by a disk in the Mixgear. One time, while Clover was about to get a Mixgear, a dimensional rift opened up from the sky and dropped a green Mixgear, saving her from having to purchase one and even get a license. DJ Clover is now known as the Mixgear of Dimensions, using her Mixgear to travel across the city through dimensions to locate her missing old brother. Eventually meeting DJ X, he confided to her that he created the dimensional Mixgear through illegal means through science, he attempted to reclaim the Mixgear without force but to no avail. And then, he decided to offer Clover to work with him while letting her keep the mixgear and also help her find her older brother, and thus with her being a part of DJ X's crew." Chocolate Clover's lore from Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei':'' "After the incident with the DJs, she resolved to work normally serving the society. Occasionally, on Valentine's Day, Clover has an obsession with chocolates. Ever since she had a taste with chocolates, she began to love eating them. Her desire to eat and share chocolates with everyone had inspired her to make chocolates. When she was on her duties as a DJ, working with DJ X, she would usually buy a pack of chocolates for when she is free. DJ X built a structure that would allow her to manufacture and produce chocolates. Sometimes she would use her Dimensional Mixgear to transport and bolster the production of said chocolates. She has a crew of her own to help design and craft various kinds of sweets made from chocolates. Since then, she started a business in the city where it would be the leading sweets chain where everyone will be used to buy all sorts of chocolates made by her. With the success of her food chain, Clover is dubbed as "Chocolate Clover" by many people who support and patronize her chocolates as they are widely used around the city, even DJ X and Phantom. Her fame has been spread throughout the city, and it was her obsession of chocolates that allowed her to reach this point of productivity." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wind Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters